My Grown-Up Christmas List
by Ms MichiMichiyo
Summary: Jawaban klise namun impian banyak orang dari sebuah pertanyaan sederhana. Read on your own risk, Christmas fic. Thanks before :D


Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso, My Grown-Up Christmas List © David Foster & Linda Thompson-Jenner

Warning : AU, **gaje**, abal, **OOC berat**, typo(s), **short fic.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

**My Grown-Up Christmas List**

.

_Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies_

Ciel menaikkan sedikit volume musik dan kembali kembali duduk dengan tenang di salah satu sisi jendela ruang tamu rumah itu, menikmati alunan lembut lagu itu. _My Grown-Up Christmas List,_ ya, lagu itu selalu menjadi kesukaan Ciel sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Melodi lembut yang sederhana namun mampu menelusup ke dalam hati terkecil, lirik yang klise namun merupakan harapan tiap manusia. Mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya yang polos meskipun tak terlalu bahagia.

Ciel mengingat saat malam natal yang lalu, dengan riangnya ia membuka hadiah yang ia terima dari kedua orang tuanya dan kemudian memeluk mereka sambil merapalkan,_ "terima kasih"_ atau, _"aku sayang kalian"_. Saat itu keluarganya tidak seberantakan seperti sekarang ini. Itulah terakhir kalinya ia merayakan natal dengan susunan keluarga yang utuh.

"Ciel?"

_Well, I'm all grown-up now  
Can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream_

Pria jangkung yang kita kenal dengan nama Sebastian itu melangkah mendekati Ciel setelah mengecilkan sedikit volume musik.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau duduk disana terus," katanya sambil menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Ciel dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kecil itu.

"Baru sebentar kok, mana mungkin sakit," balas Ciel keras kepala.

"_My Grown-Up Christmas List_mu sudah berputar 4 kali, Ciel...," Sebastian mengangkat kepalanya dan mencubit pipi pemuda itu pelan.

Sebastian kemudian menutup jendela itu, "Sebaiknya duduk di sofa saja~" pemuda yang lebih muda itu pun ditariknya ke sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih gading dan yang ditarik jelas hanya bisa pasrah.

"Teringat masa lalu, hn?" Tanya makhluk tampan itu.

Ciel hanya menatap pria yang dianggapnya mesum itu dalam diam. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia memberi respon.

"Sepertinya iya..." jawabnya ambigu.

"Kau ini melankolis sekali, _cutie_," Sebastian tersenyum lembut dan memeluk kesayangannya itu.

"Hentikan panggilan itu, homo."

Pria yang umurnya berada lima tingkat diatasnya itu pura-pura memasang raut wajah cemberut, "Kalau aku homo lalu kau apa? Korban homo?"

Ciel yang sedang menatap gerak gerik Sebastian langsung memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian. Bercampur antara kesal dan malu. Dan kalian pasti bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi orang yang melemparkan kata- kata itu, tawanya meledak setelah melihat reaksi pemuda cantik di depannya.

Ya, mereka pasangan, yang tidak wajar...

Mereka menjadi seperti ini bukannya tanpa alasan. Ciel, pemuda manis yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa tahun ketiga di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Inggris ini misalnya, seorang anak dari keluarga yang _broken home_. Ayahnya seorang arsitek dan keberadaan ibunya tidak jelas. Sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu, sang ibu meninggalkan Ciel kecil dan ayahnya-menurut mereka-tanpa alasan.

Karena hal itulah Ciel mulai membenci perempuan. Baginya perempuan hanya makhluk yang mengganggu. Alasan itulah yang membuat ia mulai memacari pria, menjadi seorang homoseksual. Tidak wajar memang, namun apa salahnya jika dia merasa nyaman? Pemuda manis itu hanya kurang beruntung dalam hidup ini.

Alasan Sebastian menjadi homoseksual? Entahlah, mungkin karena dia terlalu tampan dan Ciel terlalu cantik.

"Teringat akan ibumu?"

"Sudahlah, jangan membawa topik tentang wanita brengsek itu."

"Baiklah."

Kau salah topik rupanya.

_So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown-up Christmas list  
Not for myself, but for a world in need_

Dua makhluk hidup di ruangan itu diam, hanya terdengar lantunan lembut lagu natal kesukaan Ciel yang entah sudah berputar berapa puluh kali. Jam menunjukan pukul 22.00, beberapa jam lagi menuju tanggal 25 dan si rambut kelabu tetap memandang ke arah jendela tadi.

Sebaiknya kau cari topik yang lebih ringan, Sebs. Aku mulai menggigil...

"Hei, Ciel," akhirnya Sebas angkat suara, mencairkan suasana yang dingin karena topik sebelumnya yang salah.

"Apa?" Ciel menanggapinya dengan malas.

"Apa permohonanmu untuk natal kali ini?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Ciel memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Sebastian, penasaran.

"Salahkan lagu yang kau putar itu..." Sebastian memutar bola matanya dan menyenderkan tubuh ke sofa nyaman itu.

Ciel memasang raut kesal dan kemudian mulai berpikir.

"Lagipula masih ada beberapa jam sebelum misa natal, tidak ada salahnya kan mengobrol bersama yang tercinta," pria ini... senjatanya memang tidak jauh-jauh...

"Terserah sajalah," pemuda berbadan kecil itu membuang muka, takut wajahnya yang memerah itu terlihat oleh pasangannya. Bisa-bisa dia digoda lagi.

"Aku berharap tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang tersakiti hatinya dan semuanya bisa hidup bahagia," tutur pria berbadan tegap tersebut sambil dihiasi senyum lembut.

"Terlebih kau Ciel...," lanjutnya sambil merangkul Ciel dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di rambut dengan warna langka itu.

Ciel menggenggam lengan pasangannya lalu berbisik pelan, "Terima kasih," sambil tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar, bermaksud menikmati suasana.

"Permohonanmu klise sekali, Sebs," ujar yang dipeluk sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan merusak suasana, Ciel..."

"Kau mau tahu apa permohonanku?" Ciel melepaskan pelukan Sebastian dan membawa badannya berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku berharap aku tidak akan menyakiti orang lain lagi dan semoga selamanya bisa bersama dengan orang yang kucintai," Ciel tersenyum, selebar yang dia bisa.

"Kau ini," Sebastian tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, "Mengatai permohonan orang, padahal permohonan sendiri tidak kalah klisenya," katanya sambil mengacak pelan rambut lembut di depannya.

"Kau duluan yang membuat permohonan seperti itu," rajuk Ciel kemudian berusaha lari dari tangan besar Sebastian.

"Hei, hentikan!" pekik Ciel sambil menghindari keisengan Sebastian

"Tidak mau~" permintaan Ciel itu dibalas dengan bernada. Nada iseng tepatnya.

Wahai para tokoh utama fanfiction ini... apa kalian tidak takut ditinggal misa natal? Waktu sudah menunjukkan 23.30, kalian bisa terlambat dan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam gereja kalau masih berleh-leha disini...

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
Every man would have a friend  
That right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list_

FIN

A/N:

Fanfic khilaf, super pendek, bodoh dan sepertinya melanggar ketentuan FFn, gara-gara saya ga bisa nulis buat ulang tahun Ciel, salahkan semua tugas-tugas yang mejerit-jerit untuk diselesaikan itu! Untung udah selesai semua :3

Happy Belated Birthday my lovely cutie honey bunny sweetie Ciel Phantomhive! #dihajar and Merry Christmas for you guys who celebrate it~!

Thank you for reading~ feel free to review :3 *wink* Babay~~

"_Apa permohonanmu untuk natal kali ini?" – _Sebastian Michaelis tertampan tiada taranya


End file.
